Fungs Big Break
by ivcooler
Summary: Fung will need a miracle to help his gang succeed, will he get the help he needs? Where will it come from? His help may come from a most extraordinary source! This will include cool characters like Tong Fo, Fung, Gah-ri, and a few Potastic OC's.
1. Chapter 1 pondering

CHAPTER ONE… Pondering

In the seemingly calm depths of the bamboo forest lurked a gang of croc bandits. The gang that almost no one knew about and were feared by none. They were a laughing stock, not even worth arresting. Fung (the leader of the gang) was determined to change that!

Fung leaned up against a old bamboo tree and pondered his many troubles. Fung often doubted his fitness to lead. He was often overwhelmed by stress and depression as his gang experienced failure after failure. Heck! He was so desperate his secret hideout was in his mom's basement! Fung's self-esteem was at an all-time low and he was even considering giving up banditing. "Ugh!" thought Fung "If I stop banditing I'll have to uggggghh… go back to making terra cotta warriors… with my dad." "NO!" Fung screamed "I'll never go back!" "There must be something I can do." All Fung could hope for now was a miracle…


	2. Chapter 2 The Scream

CHAPTER TWO …. The Scream

Everyone wants a big break now and then but no one deserved one like Fung did. Fung and his gang had experienced fail after fail and where nearly broke. Things had gotten so bad that they could no longer afford to buy much to eat. They were forced to scavenge the forest for food and collect water from a nearby stream. They also had little shelter from the elements and where outside most of the time and unless something changes soon things are only going to get worse. Let's hope are reptilian friend makes it out of this one ok.

Fung stood by a bolder with the map of China safely tethered it with rocks on either corner. His face looked desperate and frustrated yet with a glimmer of hope. He motioned to the gang to join him around the bolder likely to discuss what would soon be there latest failure. All of the gang slowly made the way over physically and emotionally drained from there lack of success lately. "OK guys I know things have been hard for a while now, but I have a good feeling about this" Fung announced "OK guys we are here" Fung Exclaimed as he pointed to a tiny spec on the map. Walleye squinted trying to see while the others crowded around Fung." Where?" Walleye asked. Knowing the oncoming storm about to take place Gary (Fung's right hand man) slowly and cautiously inched away from the group. "RIGHT THERE! KAWLLLLLL! YOU KNOW WHAT GUYS JUST FORGE…. Fung stopped in mid-sentence as he heard a multiple piercing screams and the sound of fighting.


	3. Chapter 3 The Miracle

CHAPTER 3... The Miracle

Fung and his gang ran towards the orchestra of screams. As they approached they were instantly surrounded by streams of blinding light, the many screams they heard before echoed and concentrated directly above them as if it was coming from one singular scream (amplified by a thousand!). The wind hurled in spirals around the scene with great force. 100ft towers of dust and wind circled the terrified gang. The light started to become dimmer and dimmer until only a spec of light remained, about 500ft up in the sky. The spec of light was barely visible due to all the dust the spiraling winds lifted effortlessly off the ground. The spec moved closer and closer and got brighter, vibrant colors where shooting out of it in all directions. The gang watched in utter shock their mouths gaping open, anxiously waiting for what was to come. The gang could hear sounds coming from the spec, the sounds where that of a great struggle but the light was still too bright to see much of anything. By this time the vortex of light and color had lowered itself some 450ft and was now a mere 50ft away from the awestruck gang. Suddenly the wind ceased and the light flickered (it did this on and off for several moments) THEN BOOM! THE LIGHT WENT DARK AND HURLED A GREAT BEAM OF LIGHT IN THE CENTER OF THE GANG! Then the gang saw what appeared to be a person shot through the lights vortex beam the figure was thrown directly at them. After that it all went black, for the shear force of the person being cast down on them knocked the entire gang out and through them across the forest floor in all directions! The gang knew nothing as a slender feminine figure came out the house sized crater the vortex had created on the forest floor.


	4. Petrified

CHAPTER 4… petrified

Ileana (the mystery person until now) clutched her arm in pain as she climbed out of the deep jagged crater, her left leg was numb with pain as she slowly made her way to the nearest bamboo tree. She was so exhausted she collapsed to the ground. Grabbing onto the tree she pulled herself up, crying out as she did.

"Where I am…..II can't believe this is happening… where is my home! Where is California!" she called out to the empty air. I can't believe this! My powers malfunctioned somehow!" she thought. "One second I'm enjoying practicing with my powers and the next I'm stranded here and I don't even know where here is!"

Ileana was a 17 year old girl with thick straight black hair, piercing blue eyes and a near perfect figure, she was wearing a suit made out of black nylon fabric (the kind of suit someone would wear in a spy movie) She was intoxicating but everything about her told others she was not someone they wanted to mess with. She looked cool calm and collected and everyone who knew her knew she was exactly that. Even the calmest people though would totally freak under these circumstances. She was in a state of shock and fear, she sat down as she carefully contemplated her next move.

As you have probably figured out Ileana is no ordinary girl. She has great power which she is able to wield with precision and ease. Of course with great power comes great responsibility, and Ileana wasn't exactly responsible with her powers. Despite what her overall look and innocent smile would lead you to believe she regularly used her powers for her own gain. She had a very rough childhood, she grew up as an orphan and was used to having to steal to live. She was born into a situation where it was either steal for yourself or steal for someone else (like a crime boss) to survive. Thankfully though she was able to rely on herself for the most part, rarely doing anyone's dirty work. Right now though she needed someone, because in this world she had no idea what she was up against.

"Surely there is someone who can help me, who knows how long I'll be stuck here." She reasoned. "Maybe I'll find some sort of crime boss in the area and make a deal, because realistically I'm running out of options." She whispered to herself. "Man this is bad, I can't believe I'll have to resort to asking for help but at least I will have a fighting chance, but I'm only going to ask for help my way." She said.

Fung and his gang slowly woke up, they were all sore and felt like they just been hit in the head with a shovel. "What was that" Fung muttered under his breath as he regained his senses. Fung cried out in pain as he tried to get to his feet. Is everyone OK!? Fung called out. Gary was first to answer "Yes, I think so, and on another note... WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?!" Gary shouted hysterically. " I have no idea but I'm going to town, maybe will get some answers there, someone was bound to have heard or seen what happened (how could you miss it) Fung said.

Ileana was making her way out of the forest not really knowing where she was going. As luck would have she found a rode that lead to a small village. As she entered the village, it felt as if all eyes were on her. The villagers seemed to be cautious yet curious about her, some of them didn't know what to think.

No wonder she was drawing so much attention she wasn't exactly dressed "normally" in china garb. The black nylon spy suit she wore made her look like trouble and unfortunately would make it hard for her to get any information about where she was. She stopped about three feet shy of a nice looking rabbit (making sure to give him some space as not to frighten him) "I know this going to seem like a very stupid question but where exactly am I." she questioned. The rabbit hesitated for a second and then said "You're in the Valley of Peace." "OH NO!, I know that name….. I'm not just in a different country I'm in a different dimension this is Kung Fu Panda World!" her mind screamed. (She held back her emotions so as not to show them, she couldn't afford to show any sort of weakness now) Thank you. She whispered to the bunny as he hoped off. She just stood there collecting herself for a while, she knew she needed to play it cool for now, no one could know her origins.

Wow I never thought that I'd ever be so glad to have watched a cartoon in my life! Ileana exclaimed. "Actually this wouldn't be half bad if I knew what I was doing, It could be worse though" she said. "OK, so this is promising, now that I know where I am I know exactly who to talk to for a job, the big shot around here is Tong Fo." "The challenge will be finding him without looking suspicious, that's not exactly something you can ask about over a cup of tea." "Speaking of food I'm hungry, to Pings!" she thought to herself. (Luckily she found a few yin here and there on the rode) Ileana knew she needed to find Tong Fo and really impress him with her skill. That would be very easy for her considering her powers. (I like to keep you guessing at exactly what all of her powers do) Ileana knew she would probably use her powers to her advantage in impressing him but not enough to reveal she actually had them, at least not yet. This secrecy she felt was necessary because she didn't know if she could trust him with that knowledge (besides that she was an amazing fighter even without her powers). She sat down at Pings as she finished the soup she ordered.

Speaking of the devil, Tong Fo it just so happened to be on his way to the village with ill intentions toward the inhabitants. He was going to be trying out his latest in scare tactics on the village and try to get them to fear him and his massive force of thugs. Tong Fo's weapon of choice (as most of us know) is fear, he loved what fear did to people and what it made them do. He hoped to rule china one day under an empire of fear. Soon Tong Fo entered the village with one huge gorilla thug at either side of him and a evil smile plastered on his face that could send chills down your spine. He rarely made appearances but he was tired of being in his lair and one of his favorite pastimes happened to terrorizing defenseless villagers. Tong Fo was indeed a villain to the core and even a bit on the psychotic side (seriously the dude needs a shrink ).

-Ileana-

After I finished my soup I was startled by some noise outside of Pings. I ran outside to see what was going on. What I find is both surprising and wonderful but most people wouldn't share my opinion. It was Tong Fo and his gorilla guards beating up a defenseless rabbit. Don't get me wrong I don't enjoy others misery all the time, only when it suits my interests (INSERT EVIL LAUGH). Just as was about to approach him and make myself known the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five get there. I should have known this would happen, I hate those do gooders. OK maybe not hate but dislike! (especially when they get in the way of my plans!) Ugh great now i'm sounding like i'm actually part of this dimension YIKES! In my mind I laugh at the furious five because I know I could destroy them on a whim with my powers. I watch as Tong Fo and the Dragon Warrior have an epic battle. I'm smart enough to know how this will end though, in cartoon logic the good guy always wins. Lucky for me, here the rules of their cartoon logic don't apply to me. I'm like the x factor here something that throws all previous calculations off. In other words i'm untouchable. Just as I had predicted Tong Fo was losing, he looked really worn down and Dragon Warrior was still full of spunk. This was just prefect for me though, If I wanted Tong Fo to be impressed how better to do so than save him and make the "Mighty Dragon Warrior" run with tail between his legs. I waited until Po looked like he was going to do his finishing blow on Tong Fo and knock him out. Just as Po's fist was about to strike I ran in front of Tong Fo and effortlessly block his attack. Po looked really dazed and then asked "who are you?" " Your worst nightmare" I replied coldly. Tong Fo looked really impressed and somewhat in awe of my skill, he said nothing but I could feel the stare of his large pupils on me. Po looked kind of concerned but then his face turned fierce. " look this is not your fight so if you would be so kind to step aside" Po sternly told me. " Well I just made it my fight" I confidently said. "If only you knew how powerful I really am, then you wouldn't be so brave Po." I silently thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Tong Fo

Chapter 5... Tong Fo

Hehehe... forget about keeping my powers a secret, I mean come on how could I pass up this golden opportunity to show off. This is going to be fun (MUHAHAHAHAHA!).

"If you won't step aside then ill have to fight you too, I mean come on! do you really want to have to face the Dragon Warrior for some guy you don't even know." Po tried to reason with me.

A psychotically evil smile crossed my face. " I'm not worried you don't look so tough, why would they pick someone like you to be Dragon Warrior anyways." I hissed. That cold remark hit Po like a gagged glacier, right in the heart.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Po said clearly annoyed.

"hahaha" I cackled " Why don't you try to fight me and find out." Po lunged at me and tried to hit me with his signature belly slam move. I waited till the last second (like a boss) and quickly dodged the move. Po landed like a sack of potatoes on the hard ground. "guess I'm too fast for you Po, btw I think that fall you took measured on the Richter Scale." Tong Fo laughed at that remark. Po struggled to get up, Ill let him recover It will be more fun that way. (The furious five where being kept busy by the gorilla guards still so I had plenty of time until I had to worry about them too) Not that I was worried hehehe. (Man Po is not even close to the fighter I thought he was, guess I won't use my powers what I waste of time) Po had recovered and threw a series of punch's and kicks. This time I just took them, I just stood there not moving a muscle. Due to being battle hardened I didn't feel a thing, It was like I was getting beat up by a baby. "is that all you got" I laughed. (I think Its about time I use my finishing move and end this silly fight) I jumped up high in the air and did a powerful spin kick right on Po's stomach. The kick was so forceful that Po got knocked about 10 feet away into and nearby stone wall putting a big crack in its side. Po lay there unconscious and the furious five where more than worse for wear and weak from fighting the gorilla guards. (they did eventually defeat the guards though) When the furious five saw what I had done to Po they picked him up and Tigress called a strategic retreat (which is a fancy way of saying they ran away hahaha). (meanwhile a particular group on croc bandits where still on there way to the village, traveling by foot takes a while folks)

I just started walking away from a stunned and relieved Crime boss and his lackeys. Quickly Tong Fo regained his scenes tho, "hey wait" he said. I turned and faced him as he looked me over. "I thank you for saving me and trust me that means something cause I rarely thank anyone." "Your welcome." I replied. " I must say you are a most impressive fighter, I've never even heard of you though" he said. " Names Ileana, I'm kinda from outta town" I replied calmly. " Well I thank you again Ileana, say, I could use a fighter like you on my side" "How about you accompany me to my lair for some dinner and we can talk business." he offered "I'm kind of a loner but ill listen to your proposition Tong Fo." I replied. "good, now guards escort me and Ileana back to the lair I've had quite enough of this village for one day." "btw how do you know my name Ileana?" "Are you kidding everyone who is anyone in the crime business knows about you, even if they are from out of town" I said thinking quickly. "Really, well its nice to know that my name is getting around" he laughed.

(Just as Tong Fo and I left the Croc Bandits arrive how unfortunate for them, they missed all the action lol)

As me and Tong Fo make our way to his lair a awkward silence falls between us. Tong Fo just must have been at a lack of words which is understandable, I'm probably the first person he seen ever able to take on Po like that. I mean that says a lot about a persons skill if there able to easily beat someone who had previously been unmatched. "So Ileana where did you learn to fight so well and with such moxie?"

"Well most of what I know I learned myself I've never really had any formal training" I said. "I didn't really have anyone around when I was growing up to help me learn." "For the most part I just read books on fighting and copied the occasional move of a person I seen fighting, after I kept at it I found I had a real talent for it." "That's very impressive determination, If I had 10 like you I'd already be ruling china." he said " Most of my thugs are all braun and no brains, I can see you have both though." he commented. "looks like were here" I said abruptly. "How do you know where my lair is?" Tong Fo questioned. "Well I make it my business to know these things, plus one of my buddies gave me a description of the place one time." I lied. "Dang you really have connections if you have friends who know about my lair, I try to keep this place fairly secret." he exclaimed. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell" I joked. "Well lets go in then, ill get one of my lackeys too cook us up something nice."

I sat down with Tong Fo as we enjoyed a wonderful noodle dish. He was acting kinda weird like he was studying me or something. At one point I think he wanted to do that thing he did with Po when he used a shift stone to get into jail (you know when he gets all up in your personal space and it gets really awkward). He didn't really have to get all up in my personal space to make this awkward though, just having him stare at you makes you uncomfortable (those large eyes and all...oh I mean small scull, forgot how much he hates people commenting on his eyes lol) "So I have an assignment for you assuming your willing to take it" he said. "depends on the assignment" I said. "Well I got word a very wealthy merchant named Holung is coming into town for a short visit" he leaned in close and whispered to me. "And let me guess you want me to defeat any defenses he might have and rob him blind, am I right" I slyly commented. "Precisely, but his defenses are quite... extensive but I'm sure anyone who can defeat the Dragon Warrior so easily would have no problem with that" he remarked. "Sounds dangerous, hahaha I love it, of course I'll be getting a good share of the profit right?" I questioned. "I'll split it all 50/50, how about it" he offered. "Sounds reasonable, so wheres old money bags going to be setting up camp?" I said. "I've heard he is going to camp out in the middle of the bamboo forest, the old fool will be a sitting duck out there" he replied. "Wow, that was definitely a bad move on his part I hear there are Crocodile bandits in those forests" I commented. "Hehehehe those jokers couldn't steal candy from a baby, trust me I would know they used to work for me until I sacked them" he laughed. "btw Holung should get there around sun down tomorrow that's when you should strike, you may spend the night here if you like you will need to have plenty of strength for tomorrow" he said "Thanks, I don't really have proper living arrangements right now anyways" I said. "Well if you can pull this job off you can consider this your home from now on, I always take care of my own." he replied. "You know what, I think working for you is going to work out after all" I said. "glad to hear it, ill show you to your room" he said as he lead me through dark hallways in the inner workings of his lair."

-Croc Bandits-

Fung and his gang enter the village right as Tong Fo and Ileana are leaving. The Gang look around I look at the scene where Ileana and Po had been fighting. They can definitely tell some kind of fight went on. "Wonder what happened here" Fung said aloud. " A big fight went on between Po and this girl, they totally wrecked the place" said a small piglet who had overheard Fung's question. " Who was the girl" Fung asked. "I don't know but man did she have moves, she knocked Po clean out I've never seen anything like it, she was so good the furious five where forced to retreat, how embarrassing" said the piglet. "Wow, that has never happened before and here I thought the Dragon Warrior was unbeatable" Gah-ri said. "Apparently this girl doesn't know the meaning of the word unbeatable" commented a rabbit who was listening in. "Did you by chance see where this girl went" Fung asked. "I saw her heading north with some guy named Tong Fo, he said he was going to take her to his lair" the rabbit said. "Why would he do that?Tong Fo is not really the trusting type." asked Gah-ri. "Well the reason the girl got in the fight in the first place was because she was trying to save him from getting captured by Po, she crazy if you ask me, she risked her life for a perfect stranger" the rabbit said. "Woah that's deep, I guess I would trust someone too after they did that" Fung said. "Thanks for the info guys" Fung said. With that the two villagers walked away from them and left the gang to their own thoughts. "Ok guys we need to talk but first lets get back to our forest hideout, this is something I don't want anyone else overhearing" Fung said.

-Ileana-

As Tong Fo lead me to my room I followed closely behind. Tong Fo's lair was dark even for me and the main source of light was the torch that Tong Fo held as he lead me down the seemingly endless hallways. Its not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything, you just never know what might be lurking in it in a eerie place like this. Eventually Tong Fo stopped a small wooden door that had been paint a deep crimson red. He gestured for me to open the door so I did. It was magnificent and very different from the rest of the lair! It had a stunningly beautiful aqua blue marble floor and custom done carvings adorning the walls. There was a white couch with golden trimming made of fine silk and a bed that looked fit for a king. "This is my room!" I exclaimed. "Yes, and if you succeed and keep working with me you can stay here permanently if you like" " I like you, you are a formidable warrior and if you stick with me you with go places, places you can't even imagine." " This is wonderful, thank you Tong Fo" I said. "No problem, you have more than earned it, in fact you earned my trust, respect, kindness all in one day, that really extraordinary." He exclaimed. " Well I guess I better get to sleep its going to be quite a day tomorrow, thanks again." "Ok, I think I will retire myself, if you need anything my room is right across from here or you can ask one of the guards." "Good night" I said "Good night" Tong Fo replied.

-Ileana-

I woke up to the sound of scream and metal clanging together. I quickly got up from my bed and went outside into the hallway, thankfully since the sun was up it was much brighter and I could see clearly. I didn't see any guards around which I thought was very strange, I sprinted towards the main room where guards lay scattered and barely conscious. I rushed over to one of the most conscious ones my heart racing. "What happened here?" I said almost hysterically. "A long time enemy of Tong Fo called Master Shetddo finally found out where are lair was, he brought his goons here." " He defeated us and he has taken Tong Fo and is going to turn him in for a bounty of 900,000 yin" " Hurry your his only hopppe." The rhino guard said as he finally lost consciousness entirely.

-Croc Bandits-

(Back in their bamboo forest hideout)

"Ok guys I have something big we need to talk about and I want to hear what you think." "Its about that girl we heard about, I think she could really help us and if we can get her to work with us she might be just what we need to start on our way to becoming real bandits." Fung said. "How are we going to get her to join us though, we can't compete with Tong Fo" Said Walleye. "How are we going to get her to join us when we can't even complete a heist ourselves?" asked Gah-ri"look guys I know its risky and we will probably be down right rejected but we have to try, It's probably our only hope." Fung Pleaded. "I guess it is worth a shot, the worst she can say is no" Gah-ri said. "So what do you guys say" Fung asked. (there was a chorus of yeahs and OK's that where music to Fung's ears he only hoped that the girl would be half as thrilled)

-Tong Fo-

"Oh this is just great!" Said Tong Fo as he woke up in Chorh-Gom Prison. I hate that Master Shetddo he is even more of a pest than Shifu sometimes. Its not like I've not been here before though I will escape eventually... it just might take a while. I hope someone finds me before then though ill go even more crazy than I already am trapped alone in this cell.


End file.
